Child of Darkness (rewrite)
by Chaotic Bloodbound
Summary: Rewrite of original story. They believed they could bring him down. They believed he would always be at the bottom, while they would be at the top. They were wrong. A story of a boys retribution, vengeance, and later on conquest. The story of Arashi Uzumaki. Dark/Manipulative/Cold Arashi


Child of Darkness

Chapter One: The Beginning 

"Shine-ne"=talk

'Everyone deserves to die'=thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys Chaotic Blood here, and this is the official rewrite of C.O.D. I will be continuing from this story so the original one will not continue. Enjoy.**

**During the Kyuubi attack, the Yondaime Hokage in an attempt to save the Hidden Village in the Leaves decided to seal the Kyuubi into a pair of twins using the Dead Consuming Seal that summoned the Shinigami. But, as consequence the Hokage lost his life in the process.**

Konohagakure no Sato. This village is the strongest village out of the Five Great Ninja Villages. On October 10, the most powerful Biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked the village, resulting in countless deaths, and the death of the Yondaime Hokage, who sealed the beast into his twin boys, Arashi, and Naruto Uzumaki.

It's been approximately a week since the Kyuubi attacked, and shinobi and civilians alike tried to go back to how they lived before.

A week since the Fourth Hokage, also known as Minato Namikaze, sealed one half into Arashi Uzumaki, and another half into Naruto.

A week, and the Sandaime Hokage, or Sarutobi Hiruzen, hasn't showed the villagers the two who housed the same demon who tried to destroy them.

The usually crowded streets of Konoha were empty as villagers crowded outside the Kage Tower, waiting for the Sandaime to announce what he was planning to announce.

The villagers stopped their whispering when the Sandaime appeared, wondering what the previous Kage was going to announce.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, feeling better that he decided not to show the two jinchurikki to the villagers. After all, it was no secret how jinchurikki were treated by people who didn't understand that they were just the prison.

"Villagers of Konoha, it's been a week since the Kyuubi attacked, and nearly destroyed our village. But, thanks to the Fourth Hokage, the Kyuubi was defeated and destroyed. But, as consequence the Fourth Hokage was killed. Let us all honor his memory, and the memory of the villagers, and shinobi who died during the devastating attack."

The villagers bowed their heads in respect, and after a couple moments, the Third Hokage spoke again "To all the families of the deceased, I give you my condolences and the Will of Fire still burns brightly in all of us. Now that the Fourth is gone, I will be taking up the mantle of Hokage once again."

The villagers cheered loudly happy to know that a former Hokage would be the leader of the Leaf Village. Sarutobi smiled happily to see the villagers happy, and not thinking about the Kyuubi attack.

'Minato, this village will prosper, I promise you this,' he thought as he silently went back inside, as the villagers continued to cheer.

Council Meeting:

Sarutobi sat at the center of the circular table, with his two old teammates Komura, and Homura. Sitting beside Komura was Danzo Shimura, whose clothing consists of a white shirt, with a dark brown robe that covers the shirt. His right arm and his right eye are concealed in bandages. Along with the three elders the council consisted of the clan heads, and the civilians that were apart of the council. He had called the meeting to discuss what to do with the two jinchurikki.

The clan heads consisted of Tsume Inuzuka, who had spiky, untamed brown hair with the trademark clan fang markings on her cheek. She wore the traditional Konoha uniform with the flak jacket over with a black suit underneath.

Hiashi Hyuuga of the proud Hyuuga clan, who has long black hair. He has featureless white eyes like all the members of his clan. He wears traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved brown kimono.

Choza Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. Choza has long red hair, with purple markings on his cheek. He wears a samurai outfit which consists of a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji symbol for "food." He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead-protector he wears a hachimaki.

Shikaku Nara of the shadow-manipulating Nara clan. The Jonin Commander of the Shinobi Forces, he has a spiky ponytail with a goatee. He wears a mesh shirt under a flack jacket, with a deer-coated jacket over that, and with hand guards. His most noticeable features are the two scars that scar his face.

Inoichi Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, and a member of the Interrogation Unit. He has blonde hair with spikes on the top, with a long ponytail. Inoichi wears a standard flak jacket over a black outfit, which is complete with hand-guards, a forehead protector, and a short-sleeved red jacket.

Shibi Aburame of the kikaichu using Aburame clan. Like most of his clan, he has glasses that obscure his face along with a trench coat that conceals the bottom half of his face. He carries a gourd on his back that allows him to carry more kikaichu.

Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the famed Uchiha clan. He has long black hair that reaches to his shoulder. He has onyx-coloured eyes, with creases that shows off his serious expression. He wears a simple kimono with grey pants which has a clan symbol on the back of his kimino.

The civilians sat there only because they were in charge of businesses like restaurants, housing, and plenty of other things that shinobi didn't have time to do. Sarutobi wouldn't have let them step foot inside the room, if it wasn't for the obvious fact that the two boys will need a place to stay.

"Lord Third, do you have an issue to discuss with us," Tsume asked which earned a nod from Sarutobi

"Yes, the issue I would like to discuss is the two jinchurikki, Arashi and Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi announced earning angry whisperings from several of the civilians. He cleared his throat in annoyance anticipating this response from the civilians. After all, unlike shinobi civilians usually justify their actions with the emotions they feel.

Sarutobi waited for the whisperings to cease before continuing "Now as you all should know the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into the two children Arashi and Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi pointed to the two children that were silently sleeping in the crib that were placed in the corner of the room.

One civilian growled at the child and muttered "Damn demon spawn." which earned a growl from Tsume. She stared at the civilian enraged and nearly screamed "How dare you, if your child was used, how quickly your attitude would change."

The civilian scoffed and retorted "My child would never be subject to that thing, I would never use my kid to be controlled by that horrible beast." Several civilians agreed with this statement, while Sakuri Haruno continued "Those two demons should be executed for the deaths of hundreds of people, civilians and ninja alike."

Shikaku shook his head and muttered "Damn troublesome woman, you seem to not understand how the seal works. You all have no faith in the previous Hokage' sealing abilities." Earning looks from the civilians. Not caring, he continued "If the Kyuubi was able to control the seal, don't you think he would've broken out already?"

This question earned nods from the clan heads, until Sarutobi cried "Enough of this bickering, I did not call you to see whether or not we execute them, Minato wanted them to be kept safe, and I will fulfill his final wish." Fugaku "hmphed" and replied "Why don't the Uchiha clan adopt them, that way the civilians will leave the two alone, knowing they are protected by the Uchiha." Danzo smiled and thought 'Nice argument Fugaku, but I wouldn't think that Sarutobi would willingly give them to you, not without any choice first.'

Sarutobi took a puff on his trademark pipe before saying "I honestly don't want that to happen, after all history has shown that an Uchiha manipulated the Kyuubi before, one Uchiha Madara."

The clan heads shuddered at the name of the infamous Uchiha, and Fugaku growled, while Sarutobi continued "Now, I'm not accusing you of trying the same thing, but I don't want to take any chances." He inwardly smirked at Fugaku's reaction 'That will stop his advance for the two for now.' Tsume Inuzuka then voiced her thoughts "I petition for the two to be adopted into the Inuzuka clan." Hiashi narrowed his eyes before speaking in a cold monotone "I believe that Naruto and Arashi should be adopted into the Hyuuga family, they should be in a noble clan, not a clan filled with mutts."

Tsume yelled in anger "Mutts, you should watch your mouth Hyuuga," she said the name with venom.

Chouza shook his head before saying "I believe that the two should be put in the Akimichi clan, we could give them a plenty of food for their upbringing, and a loving family."

Tsume looked at Chouza with a dangerous look, and she asked sickly sweet "Are you saying the Inuzuka clan couldn't give them loving home?" This resulted in Chouza sweating and frantically saying "No, no, no that is not what I'm saying at all."

Sarutobi sighed, before taking another puff of his pipe, and he thought 'I feared this would happen, bickering between the clans over possession of Naruto and Arashi.'

He thought inwardly 'I need to find a way to keep them all happy, and I can't take sides with one clan.' His eyes brightened as he announced "I have made my decision, the two jinchurikki Arashi and Naruto Uzumaki shall be living with me, and when I deem it shall be given their own apartment."

The civilians grumbled in anger as one civilian who was in charge of housing protested "At least let me reserve an apartment for the two."

The Third glared at the civilian and spoke once more "We'll deal with the apartment situation when it arrives, but until then, they will be put into the orphanage." He looked at the clan heads and asked them "Do any of you have a problem with the decision I have made?"

Tsume glared at Chouza and Hiashi and growled "Not a problem at all."

Chouza shuddered under the females gaze and nodded no while Hiashi coldly stated "I still believe these two belong in the Hyuuga clan."

Fugaku growled and muttered "Those two weapons belong with the Uchiha, as the Kyuubi did long ago."

Danzo smirked and thought inwardly 'Those two belong to Konoha and Konoha alone, the Kyuubi should be used as a weapon for the village.'

Sarutobi stared at Danzo and thought 'What are you thinking Danzo, nothing good I bet.' He then declared "Great, now that that situation is finished, I hereby call this meeting adjourned."

With that, the civilians and the clan heads arose from their seat, and walked to the entrance. The civilians left in tow while grumbling about "demon lovers", while the clan heads regained their posture, and kept quiet as they left. Komura, Homura, and Danzo muttered amongst themselves and bid Sarutobi farewell as they all left the room, leaving Sarutobi alone.

Sarutobi was left alone with the two babies. He turned to their cribs and walked to survey the two babies. Naruto was sucking his thumb and cooing happily as he slept, and dreamt a happy dream. Sarutobi smiled, and when he turned his attention to Arashi, his smile almost faded. Arashi was squirming and turning, and his face showed he was on the verge of crying, indicating he was having a nightmare.

His whisker marks were more defined and darker than Naruto's. His blonde hair was wilder as well.

Sarutobi picked up the squirming baby, and whispered in his ear "It's okay, I'm here, no one will bring you harm as long as I draw breath, this I promise you." But this didn't soothe the baby, but it seemed to make Arashi squirm even more as he started to cry.

The blonde boy opened his eyes, when tears fell from his eyes. His sky blue eyes showed sadness that Sarutobi knew didn't belong to a child, much less a baby.

Arashi cried more loudly, which woke up his brother Naruto. But, unlike Arashi Naruto didn't cry, but instead cooed and closed his eyes again, showing he was going back to sleep.

Sarutobi shook the baby gently as he tried to soothe the baby. This time, his soothing seemed to work as Arashi quieted down, and finally closed his eyes, going to sleep again.

Sarutobi's smile broadened as he put Arashi back into his crib. 'Minato" he thought 'Your boys will be great, you will be proud of both of them, I promise.'

"Cat and Dog." He called, and almost immediately two masked ANBU appeared and they asked "You called, Lord Third."

Sarutobi nodded and commanded "You will take their cribs and put them in my office, and no one is allowed in until I get there, do you understand me."

The two ANBU nodded almost immediately and they both cried simultaneously "Yes, Lord Third." They then picked up the two cribs, without disturbing the two sleeping babies, and quickly left the room, leaving the Third Hokage to contemplate the future of the Leaf. 'They will be great shinobi of the Leaf, I can foretell it.' He thought before he left the council room to make the arrangements at the orphanage for Arashi, and Naruto.

XxX

It's been seven years since the Kyuubi attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and had been sealed into the two children. Seven years, and during that time Naruto and Arashi had been ridiculed, been called demon brats or demon fox, and had been bullied by several kids. The two kids have grown up, and lived in their own apartment when Sarutobi bought for them, after breaking the news that they weren't living with him anymore.

Naruto Uzumaki was a hyperactive kid who pranked, and did other humiliating things to the people who ridiculed him and his brother. But, this was usually for the attention because like his Jiji, he wanted to be Hokage.

While, Arashi Uzumaki was the exact opposite of his twin. He wasn't as cheerful as his brother usually was. He took the ridicule and insults more seriously then Naruto. Arashi didn't do pranks, and he didn't strive for the villager's attention. Usually because the attention the two received wasn't positive, but negative. They usually tried everything to bring them down.

For seven years, they had glared and whispered about how the two was a bad omen to the village. He tried talking to the third Hokage about it, but every single time he asked, he would hesitate and finally try to change the subject either talking about how Naruto was doing or if he had special plans for his birthday.

Arashi didn't think much of it, because he thought that Sarutobi really didn't know. So he decided to go to the library to see if he could find something.

Library:

Arashi stepped into the large library, and hoped that the librarian would let him pass. As he walked to the front desk, and the young woman looked up from her book, and her smile instantly faded.

Arashi gulped nervously and said sheepishly "Umm… excuse me I need to see if there is a book that talks about October 10th, and what happened."

The librarian widened her eyes in surprise and she started to sweat as she asked "And why would you need to learn about October 10th?"

Arashi was taken aback, since she didn't yell at him to get out, and he cautiously explained "Umm… I don't know if you know or not, but people call me demon fox, and it gets worse on October 10th, so I just want to know why people pick on me, and call me that."

The librarian didn't know how to answer him, after all the Third Hokage said their status was an SS-class secret, which was punishable by death, so if she told him, she knew the Third would warrant her death. There were several books that talked about the Kyuubi attack, by people who survived the attack, and decided to document what happened.

But, if she directs him to the books, she never told him, but instead showed him where he could find the information. She smiled inwardly and thought 'This will teach the demon brat.'

She smiled sweetly and said "I'm sorry, what you're looking for is in aisle 5, all the way in the back."

Arashi smiled and happily replied "Thank you," he ran past her, not noticing the evil grin she showed as Arashi entered the library.

When he went past the door, he stopped, and he looked at all of the people who stopped and stared at him. Their eyes gained a dark gleam as they stared at the Pariah of the village. Some villagers scoffed and decided to leave. Some parents whispered to their children "Come on, we're leaving,'" as they grabbed their children by the arm, and pulled them to the entrance, much to their disappointment.

Arashi ignored the stares, and walked through the aisles, until he found Aisle 5, where he eagerly looked through the shelves and found the book he was looking for on the top shelf. The book was named "The Great Kyuubi Attack of October 10."

Arashi thought "Bingo," as he tried desperately to reach the shelf, but to no avail. He struggled even more, and he then started to climb up the shelf, until the librarian from before asked from behind "Need any help?"

Arashi turned and smiled at the librarian and answered "Yes, please." The librarian stretched and easily got the book, and smiled and gave him to Arashi "Here you go."

Arashi smiled, and bowed before taking the book "Thank You," and he sat down and opened the book. He started to read the book, and what he found was interesting. It seemed seven years ago a giant demon named the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village, and slaughtered hundreds of ninja, and civilians. In a last effort to save the village, the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi.

Arashi still couldn't figure out what this had to with him, and his brother, until he flipped to the last page, and heard two people who started to whisper. "Why did the librarian allow that thing to be here, there's children here," the middle-aged man agreed with the woman and whispered "It's bad enough that the Third Hokage allowed them to live, after all they did almost destroy the village that day." The two fell silent as they scowled loudly, and Arashi heard their footsteps as they walked away.

Arashi pieced the information together, and he came to one conclusion. Naruto and he were the Kyuubi who almost destroyed the village on their "birthday". The Third lied to him, he knew exactly why him and his brother were insulted and ostracized, but he decided to keep the information to himself.

The Third knew the abuse that the two were under, and he still sat and did nothing as two boys were driven out of stores, and bullied by kids, and adults alike.

Arashi clenched his fists till they his knuckles were pale, and he lowered his head, so nobody could see the tears that were falling down his face. The tears plopped on the book smudging the words, leaving them a wet mess.

Arashi got up, and instantly ran out of the library, he ran past the front desk without noticing the grin the librarian had as she called out "Come again."

Arashi ran through the village, not really caring who he brushed past, as long as he made his destination, The Kage Tower.

The clerk heard footsteps quickly becoming louder as she looked up to see Arashi running towards the desk. He stopped and knelt down gasping for breath, the clerk looked down worried and asked "Are you okay," Arashi nodded and looked up and said "I need to see the Hokage right away."

The clerk frowned and said "I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment to see him." Arashi frowned in disappointment over not having an appointment, and started to plead "Please it's an emergency."

The clerk was going to tell him "no" once again, but that was until a voice said "its okay, do you have something to speak to me about Arashi."

Arashi and the clerk looked to see the Third Hokage flanked by two ANBU. The clerk nodded in understandment, and said "Yes, Lord Third." The Third smiled and looked to Arashi and said "Let's talk in my office okay, Arashi," Arashi nodded and followed Sarutobi to his office.

As they walked into the office, Arashi spotted some ninjas who looked like they were in a middle of an argument. Sarutobi cleared his throat gaining their attention before saying "If you all would excuse us, me and Arashi have something to discuss."

The ninjas looked at Arashi before quickly leaving the office, leaving Arashi and Sarutobi alone.

Sarutobi sighed and looked towards Arashi who looked at the Third with a calmness that didn't portray his anger "Now you wanted to speak with me, my boy."

Arashi stared at Sarutobi and simply said "You lied to me, you knew why people ostracized us... You lied to both of us, your so-called grandchildren," he explained noting Sarutobi's surprise "I overheard two people talking about how we are the Kyuubi"

Sarutobi sighed as he told Arashi to sit, as he sat behind the desk and folded his hands. Arashi glared at Sarutobi and asked "Why?"

Sarutobi hesitated and answered "Because I didn't want you to know your status until you and Naruto were old enough." Arashi shook his head and said "So, were you planning to have the villagers tell us when they insulted and called us "demon spawn"."

Sarutobi closed his eyes, feeling the harsh, hateful, glare that Arashi was giving him. "No, your status was supposed to be a secret."

Arashi sucked his teeth, and growled "So you allowed them to freely talk about it behind closed doors, and allowed them to call us demon spawn until we figured it out by ourselves." Sarutobi opened his eyes, and tears started to well up in his eyes as he said "No, you weren't supposed to know until I told you, the civilians weren't supposed to say…"

He was suddenly interrupted by Arashi who interrupted "Anything while we were around, you decided to keep a secret from the both of us, until you decided we were ready. We should've known this from the get-go."

He closed his eyes, and put his arms behind him as he got up. He thought inwardly "**Memory Erasing Technique**," as his index finger glowed a bright blue. He walked to the seven year old, and said "I know I'm sorry, I should've said something to both of you, but you will never remember this, I'm sorry Arashi," he said as he put his glowing finger on Arashi's forehead as he tried to erase his memory. Arashis eyes fell heavy, as he slowly lost consciousness.

Sarutobi smiled sadly, and said out loud "It's done, trust me Arashi, this was for your own good." What he didn't know was that a certain Biju interfered with his jutsu, allowing Arashi to keep his memory, and his memory of him trying to wipe it.

XxX

Arashi woke inside a room with a large cage that was smaller than most of Konoha. Arashi peered inside the cage, and found large, red eyes that stared back at him, and long fangs that were as bright as the moon, which Arashi knew was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Suddenly "**So, my jailor finally comes and graces me with his presence," **the voice said mockingly as Arashi started to walk forward.

Arashi looked at the red eyes with his sky blue eyes, and asked "Where am I." The Kyuubi answered his question with a question "**Shouldn't you be asking who I am**."

Arashi shrugged and asked "I know because these two villagers decided to talk about it in a public library," Kyuubi was taken aback because usually his jailors were a little more emotional learning he was sealed into them. "**Interesting, now I guess you want to know how I was sealed into you." **

Arashi narrowed his eyes and said "How about you answer my previous question, where am I?" Kyuubi growled and thought "**Little bastard, if it wasn't for this seal, he would be dead."** He then answered the seven year olds question "**We are currently in your mind scape, after that old fool attempted to wipe your memory, and he didn't do a very good job**."

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and noticed it wasn't as big as he thought it was. He looked over the Nine-Tails and thought 'He should be as big as Konoha,' before saying "You don't seem as big as I thought you would be."

The Kyuubi was taken aback by the statement and decided to answer it "Well, my other half is sealed into your brother

Arashi stood there shocked and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and he asked "And why would he try to wipe my memory," the Kyuubi smirked and explained **"Because you knew too much, he didn't want you to know I was your jailor until he decided you were ready**." Arashi growled in anger, seeing how Sarutobi tried to manipulate him. It seemed everybody tried to control and manipulate him. The civilians trying to make his life as terrible as they possibly could, while Sarutobi tried to control how his life was lived.

Well, two could play at that game, if everybody tried to control him, he would manipulate and control them. He would live his life how he wanted, and not how anybody else wanted. He shook his fist and anger, and Kyuubi saw this and decided to stoke the flame "**This is why people ignore you, and ostracizes you, you're the village Pariah**," Arashi looked up and asked impatiently "I am not, I plan to be Hokage and surpass the Third Hokage."

Kyuubi smiled maliciously and said "**Do you really believe that these people will ever accept you, you're nothing to them. They will always hate you, and no matter what you do, you will always be hated. That is your fate**."

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and said "No, that is not my fate; the villagers will soon find out that I'm more than what they say."

The Kyuubi chuckled and retorted "**They will never believe you, they will always think you the Kyuubi, and doing that spits on the person who sealed me into you."**

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and asked curiously "Do you know who sealed you into me." The Kyuubi nodded and answered "**Yondaime Hokage as your people call him, he sealed me by summoning the Shinigami."**

Arashi thought about how the Third always told him how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, but he never told him how. So the Fourth sealed the fox into him and Naruto. He left them to be ridiculed and hated throughout the village. The people didn't even know because they were ignorant, and they didn't know that their beloved Hokage gave up the lives of two children for them.

Arashi looked at the Kyuubi and said "I will show them, I will show everybody that I can change the way my life will be lived, I will destroy Konoha, and everybody in it." His eyes flashed with a hatred, and anger as he made that promise. "And I don't need you either, my power is my power, and I don't want you to interfere," he said with conviction. He would prove to everybody he was not the demon spawn, and using the Kyuubi's power would contradict that.

The Kyuubi simply laughed and said as his voice faded, "**Don't worry, you will need me, whether you like it or not**."

Arashi woke up on a hospital bed after his talk with the Kyuubi and the first people he saw when he woke up was his brother Naruto, and the Third Hokage. Naruto smiled and said happily 'Finally Arashi you're awake, Jiji and I have been waiting for you to wake up, Jiji already told me what happened. I can't believe you passed out when you were training." Arashi looked at the Third with hatred in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared; it disappeared as "Two can play at that game" resounded in his mind.

He simply smiled and said "Yea, it happened I was training so I could surpass Jiji to become Hokage." Sarutobi's worried look quickly changed to a satisfied face as he said "Of course, but you need to train a lot if you want to surpass me."

Naruto smiled as he said "You're not going to beat me Arashi, I'm going to be Hokage," while Arashi smiled while thinking "When I'm done with this place, there will no longer be a Hokage."

End

**A/N**:** Ok, this is the start of the Child of Darkness. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please, thank you**

**Chaotic Blood out. **


End file.
